Lecciones aprendidas
by Dama de los hielos
Summary: ¿Cómo haces cuando el amor de tu vida es la única persona con la que no deberías estar? ¿Qué haces cuando la mejor manera de aprender las lecciones es equivocándose una y otra vez? Bueno eso Itachi y Sakura tendran que aprender...
1. Prologo

Lecciones aprendidas

_¿Cómo haces cuando el amor de tu vida es la __  
__única persona con la que no deberías estar?__  
__¿Qué haces cuando la mejor manera de aprender__  
__ las lecciones es equivocándose una y otra vez?_

_¿Y peor aún que haces cuando estas demasiado cerca de ello que puedes tocarlo, pero tan lejos temiendo lo peor?_

Habia cinco cosas que Itachi y Sakura debían aprender

5- Todo lo que reluce nos es oro.  
4- Amar no significa que te amen.  
3- Las mentiras tienen pies cortos.  
2- Las alumnas no salen con profesores.  
1- Los profesores no salen con alumnas.

Por dios mi primer día en el instituto y ya quería dormir, ¿así serian todos y cada uno de los días en esta escuela? Por kami espero que no, sinceramente…

-¿Sakura? ¿Me estas poniendo atención?

-Perdón Hinata, me distraje, ¿qué me decías?

-Nada, mejor olvídalo

-Perdón- El timbre de la clase había sonado, una clase más y podría irme a casa o tal vez salir con mis amigos yo que se mejor a estar aquí

-Si al parecer hoy no vendrá el profesor de Historia

-Y yo que deseaba verlo, es que es tan…-Oí el suspiro de dos chicas, se encontraban hablando sobre nuestro profesor de Historia, no era la gran cosa pero se decía que él era muy apuesto, pero por supuesto yo tenía mi estereotipo de hombre, pelo azabache y ojos negro como la misma noche, aire desinteresado y mejor no sigo porque precisamente mi hombre perfecto hacia su entrada por la puerta en compañía de Naruto

-¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto me sonrió de la manera en que el solo sabía hacerlo, tanto el cómo mi hombre perfecto se acercaron a mi

-¡Hola Naruto!- Al igual que el yo también le sonreí- Hola Sasuke-kun –Dije ya más alegre todavía

-Hmp- Ese monosílabo, me hacía enloquecer, no era la gran cosa, pero todo aquello que venía de Sasuke Uchiha, me parecía simplemente fascinante, y como no era todo un adonis

-Supongo que también tienes historia ¿no?

-Así es- De alguna manera Hinata había desaparecido- ¿No saben dónde está Hinata?

-Oh si dijo que se iría a casa ya que tenemos esta clase libre, porque nuestro profesor no había venido hoy

-Mira que forma de presentarse tiene ese tipo, faltando el primer día de clases

-Vamos Sasuke no es para tanto, además deberíamos aprovechar y hacer lo mismo que Hinata o al menos eso es lo que yo pretendo hacer que dicen ¿vamos a la cafetería de siempre?- Sin dudarlo los dos asintieron, al parecer compartían mi opinión de basta de escuela por hoy, creo que por algo han sido mis mejores amigos por años, antes de darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos rumbo a nuestra cafetería favorita, quería relajarme un poco y que además de estar en casa podía relajarme, estar en aquel lugar

-Bien Sakura-chan, ya que fue tu idea hoy tu invitas- Dijo energéticamente mi rubio amigo

-¡Claro que sí!- Los dos entramos al mismo tiempo seguidos de cerca de Sasuke quien siempre se portaba muy serio aun estando con nosotros y para nada infantil como Naruto y yo lo hacíamos, pero era algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado desde hace mucho

Pasamos un rato muy agradable entre los tres hablando de tontería y media, bueno solo Naruto y yo, pero me divertía demasiado, horas más tarde los tres nos despedimos y cada quien tomo su camino

Era fastidioso tener que caminar, pero que más daba, entre a casa anunciando mi llegada, mi madre me recibió con su usual sonrisa, entre al salón principal y me encontré con mi desagradable hermano mayor- Pero que mala fama te estás haciendo Itachi, mira que no asistir a tu primer día dando clases

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Sasuke, tenía asuntos que atender

-Como digas, pero gracias de cualquier forma, me hubiera sentido asfixiado al estar oyendo tus aburridas clases

-Lástima que ha sido solo por hoy

-Lo sé, me voy estoy cansado como para tener una larga platica contigo

-No te preocupes, mañana sin falta tendrás que conocer a tu profesor de historia hermano- Sasuke desapareció del salón y fue a su habitación sin decir mas


	2. Mi profesor de Historia

_Un nuevo día llego a Konoha y con ello el inicio de actividades en dicho lugar…_

_Dentro de una habitación de paredes pintadas de un rosa pálido, allí dentro yacía dormida Sakura, mas unos minutos más tarde su alarma comenzó a sonar, la joven peligrosa se froto los ojos, y unos segundos después tomo su despertador apagándole para después dejarlo sobre su mesita de noche, que se encontraba a su lado derecho pegado a su cama…_

_Aun un poco somnolienta se tomó una toalla y se adentró a su baño, se daría una ducha para despertarse completamente, cerca de media hora más tarde después de terminar de ducharse y ponerse su uniforme, además de arreglar su cabello, salió con su mochila después de darse un último vistazo y ver que estaba perfecta, sonrió para sí misma satisfecha, tras de ella cerró la puerta de su habitación para bajar a tomar su desayuno en compañía de sus padres quienes ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa desayunando tranquilamente mientras hablaban_

_Buenos días- Les saludo tomando asiento junto a ellos en la mesa_

_Buenos días igualmente Sakura- Así empezó a tomar su desayuno, entrado completamente en la plática que mantenían sus padres_

_El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se encontraba desayunando, con sus padres, si no fuera porque su madre hablaba todo estaría en completo silencio, antes de que terminara su desayuno, Sasuke hizo su entrada, vistiendo el uniforme de su escuela, pantalón negro, camisa blanca y suéter gris, lo miro solamente de reojo y siguió desayunando como si nada, Sasuke le dio los buenos días como siempre respondiendo este con un asentimiento solamente_

_Sakura salio de su casa después de terminar su desayuno, se despidió de sus padres y tomo su mochila, comenzó a caminar como de costumbre por la amplia y hermosa calle de su vecindario, saludo amigablemente a los vecinos que se encontraba en su camino, al doblar la esquina, sonrió feliz, su amigo Naruto caminaba delante de ella, a Sakura se le ocurrió asustarlo, así que se acercó sigilosamente haciendo el menor ruido posible, cundo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el- N-A-R-U-T-O - Le susurró al oído, este no respondió por lo que dejo pensando a la pelirosa- ¡Naruto hey me escuchas!_

_Oh hola Sakura-chan – Respondió mientras bostezaba, ahora entendía por qué no se asustó o hizo algo cuando le hablo la primera vez, aun iba medio adormilado_

_Vaya, de verdad eres un perezoso, mira que aun tener sueño, eso déjalo para Shikamaru, a él lo entiendo pero tu_

_Disculpa es que me quede hasta tarde jugando videojuegos y estoy desvelado_

_Típico de ti- Pero de pronto, las energías regresaron al rubio_

_Por cierto hoy ahora si conoceremos a nuestro profesor de Historia_

_Si Kurenai-sensei no podrá darnos esa clase este año_

_Pues sí, después de todo no falta casi nada para el nacimiento de su bebe_

_Si es cierto- Los dos siguieron caminado mientras charlaban de varias cosas, por fin un rato más tarde lograron divisar el enorme edificio que sin duda alguna era la preparatoria "De la hoja", se adentraron a ella, al principio, en la entrada había un gran portón, que ya había sido abierto y ahora solo estaba a un lado permitiéndole la libre entrada a los estudiantes y maestros, después un jardín lleno de flores y por último el gran edificio donde se encontraban las aulas de clases, oficina de la directora y más, los dos jóvenes entraron al enorme edificio y fueron directamente a las escaleras para llegar finalmente a sus respectivas clases, ya que no todas ellas las compartían, solamente la última, historia, cuando Sakura llego a su salón de clases encontró a Hinata en compañía de Tenten, una joven de piel trigueña y ojos color almendra que peculiarmente siempre traía sus café cabello amarrado en dos singulares chonguitos, ella era muy buena amiga de Neji primo de la mencionada Hinata mayor solamente por un año a Hinata, al acercarse Hinata le sonrió dándoles los bueno días y lo mismo sucedió con Tenten, la campaña sonó, lo cual indicaba que las clases por fin habían comenzado, Tenten rápidamente se despidió de las dos jóvenes y salió de la aula para dirigirse a la suya_

_Y porque ayer me dejaste Hinata, ¡eres una mala amiga!_

_Lo siento mucho pero te vi tan perdida cuando llego Sasuke que mejor decidí dejarte sola, además por lo que me imagino te quedaste con él y también con Naruto-kun, ¿verdad?_

_De cierta manera, los tres fuimos a la cafetería de siempre a tomarnos algo y pasar un rato juntos, mira que teníamos semanas sin salir los tres_

_Si, ya no están tan juntos como siempre_

_Creo que el que tengamos la mayoría de clases separados a excepción de historia y también el club de futbol donde los dos están me ha ido alejando un poco de ellos y si a eso le súmanos que...bueno ¿no es algo extraño que mis mejores amigos de toda la vida sean hombres?_

_¡Claro que no!- Le dijo Hinata sonriendo_

_¿En serio?_

_Claro, además ¿qué tiene de malo?, yo también debería decir lo mismo pero para eso siempre ha estado Tenten conmigo, aunque sea mayor_

_Lo vez y la única chica a la que conozco que de verdad hace muchos años conozco no viene a esta escuela sino que asiste a la preparatoria "De la Arena"_

_¿Hablas de Ino cierto?_

_Exacto- Su charla se vio interrumpida cuando su profesor hizo su entrada_

_Buen día jóvenes, por favor todos a su lugar la clase comenzara ahora mismo…_

_Dentro de una oficina muy amplia, adornada por grandes estantes llenos de libros y un pequeño escritorio, además de un sofá grande rojo, dos personas se encontraban hablando, una mujer de cabellos rubios y un hombre de cabellos negros amarrados en una cola de caballo baja_

_Itachi se encontraba en dirección hablando con Tsunade la directora de la institución_

_Lamento mucho no haberme presentado a impartir mis clases directora- El joven se disculpaba con la directora_

_No te preocupes, entiendo me lo explicaste ayer vía telefónica no hay de que disculparse Itachi, tal vez estaría molesta si no me hubieras avisado, pero lo hiciste y eso habla de lo responsable que eres aun con tu juventud, espero que los alumnos de la institución no te causen problemas_

_Tenga por seguro que no Tsunade-sama, de eso no se preocupe, ya que se lidiar con adolecentes de esta edad, tengo uno en casa_

_Lo sé pero era solo algo que siempre les digo a los profesores_

_¿Una costumbre?_

_Exacto_

_Bueno sin más me despido Tsunade-sama, tengo que llegar a mi primera clase y creo que ya me eh demorado lo suficiente_

_Adelante y buena suerte Itachi, además bienvenido a la preparatoria "De la hoja"_

_Gracias- Itachi se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y salió de la oficina de Tsunade, al fin comenzaría con su trabajo_

_Llego la hora del receso, por suerte las clases se le hicieron menos pesadas y aburridas Sakura, salió de su aula en compañía de Hinata, en los pasillos se encontraron a Tenten quien se encontraba acompañada de Neji, el primo de Hinata y Lee un chico de cabello negro y cejas muy pobladas_

_¡Hola Sakura-chan!- Le saludo animadamente a Sakura el pelinegro_

_Lee, que gusto me da verte- Sonrió_

_¡Sakura chan!-La voz de Naruto hizo que Sakura volteara para encontrarse a su amigo, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, estaba muy animado, después de todo en todo el día era la parte de la escuela que a la mayoría de gustaba, el receso, A un lado de Naruto caminaba con su semblante serio de siempre cosa que Sakura ya tenía acostumbrada_

_¿A dónde se dirigen chicos?_

_Nosotros iremos a comer algo, ¡estoy muriendo de hambre!_

_Entonces los acompañare, ¿Hinata vienes con nosotros?_

_Enseguida los alcanzare, si quieren pueden adelantarse_

_Está bien, vamos- La pelirosa tomo a sus amigos de las manos jalándolos hacia la cafetería, ninguno de los dos se soltó de su agarre_

_Itachi suspiro, mientras trataba de comer a gusto, cosa que no podía hacer por una sencilla razón- A su alrededor, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba viendo cada cosa que el Uchiha hacía, y aunque fuera el menor de los movimientos ellas suspiraban, ¿acaso no podía comer tranquilo en esa escuela? Aunque solo había impartido tres clases el joven ya se había hecho de un club de admiradoras femeninas, que desde el momento en que piso la primera aula de clases, no se hizo esperar_

_Parece que te la pasas muy bien Itachi ¿verdad?_

_Oh Kisame, pensé que no habías venido el día de hoy, no te había visto durante todo este tiempo_

_Pues digamos que estaba ocupado- Un hombre de pelo azul y ojos pequeños se sentó a lado de Itachi, él era amigo de Itachi desde tiempo atrás, para buena suerte de él, también era profesor de educación física en aquella escuela- Y ¿Ustedes qué? ¿Piensan quedarse allí todo el día? ¡Anden a otro lugar!-Dicho esto el grupo de jovencitas se dispersó a regañadientes_

_¿Acaso esto es normal?_

_Deberías preguntárselo a tu hermano que a diario se encuentra en la misma situación, aunque solo es cuando esta junto a su amigo Naruto, pero si esta aquella chica que ha andado con ellos siempre no, es como si las repeliera a todas con la simple presencia de aquella chica_

_Ah tú debes hablar de su amiga Sakura ¿no?_

_Si-_

_Hace años que no la veo, creo que fue desde que me fui a estudiar a América, hace seis o siete años si no me equivoco- Sin darle más importancia al asunto, Itachi y Kisame siguieron comiendo, para buena suerte de Itachi ahora si tranquilamente_

_Creo que si como algo mas voy a reventar_

_No sé cómo demonios te cabe tanto ramen en el estómago Naruto_

_Ni yo mismo lo se_

_Pero algún día lograremos descubrirlo_

_Sasuke has estado callado todo el tiempo ¿te ocurre algo?- Pregunta Sakura _

_Nada me sucede estoy bien_

_Como digas_

_La campana sonó y Sakura junto con Hinata regresaron a su salón- Nos veremos chicos- Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron a su salón al igual que ellas_

_¿Aun sigues molesto porque Itachi impartirá clases aquí?_

_Si-Fue su única respuesta, cada uno tomo su respectivo lugar_

_Más tarde Naruto junto a Sasuke se dirigieron al salón de clases donde tendrían historia, allí Sakura como siempre se encontraba platicando con Hinata, los dos entraron haciendo caso omiso a los suspiro que sus compañeras les dedicaban a los dos para dirigirse a sus amigas_

_¡Al fin! Es la última clase y podre regresar a casa para dormir como tronco_

_Si, aunque yo tengo que ir a comprar cosas para la cena- Sakura suspiro, estaba cansada la jornada de clases era agotadora y si a eso le sumamos que el profesor Kisame había puesto a toda la clase a dar varias vueltas alrededor de las canchas, estaba cansada, solo esperaba sobrevivir a la última clase_

_Itachi suspiro, sabía que esta sería la última clase por el día de hoy, pero también sabía que su hermano menor estaría allí_

_Sakura-chan sabes quién es el profesor de historia_

_Eh…no, ¿porque Naruto? ¿Acaso tú lo conoces?_

_Si_

_¿En serio?_

_Si y desde hace muchos años- La curiosidad entro en la pelirosa, pero Sasuke bufo molesto_

_Es un tipo nada agradable y más molesto que Naruto_

_Ah ¿sí? y ¿quién es?_

_Pues quien más que I…-Naruto e vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, su profesor había entrado, Sakura no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba_

_Buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y desde hoy será su profesor de Historia- La mayoría de las chicas del salón, suspiraron al ver a Itachi, ahora Sakura entendía porque Sasuke había dicho eso sobre el profesor, después de todo era su hermano mayor, no pudo apartar la mirada de su profesor hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Itachi y lo recordaba muy bien aunque ahora estuviera un poco cambiado_

_Itachi-kun…- El pelinegro comenzó a dar su clase, sin decir más, por otro lado Sasuke parecía no poner atención y veía hacia la ventana distraídamente_


	3. Chapter 3 Tropiezo

Mi corazón no podía estar más roto por lo que mis ojos habían presenciado en aquel instante, mi mundo de fantasía se había hecho añicos ante tal escena las lágrimas salieron sin que yo pudiera evitarlo

-No puede ser- Voltee mi rostro hacia otro lado, intentando distraerme con otra cosa, era simplemente horrible, fije mi vista en una sola cosa, el pequeño minino que jugueteaba con una bola de estambre, pronto oí pasos a mi espalda, mas no me gire para ver quién era

-Sakura…- Inevitablemente al oír esa voz termine de quebrarme por completo

-¿Naruto tú lo sabias?- Decidí dar media vuelta para encontrarme la cara avergonzada de mi amigo rubio, eso me daba la respuesta de aquello que le había preguntado, me mordí el labio inconscientemente, seque aquellas lagrimas que aún permanecían en mi rostro- No te preocupes, de cualquier manera yo sabía que no podía verme más que como su mejor amiga

-Discúlpame por no decirte, pero no quería que lo supieras, además él también me lo pidió- Una sonrisa torcida se asomó por mi rostro

-Debí suponerlo- Sin previo aviso comencé a caminar dejando a Naruto sin más, comencé a caminar para llegar lo más pronto posible a casa, tenía que desahogarme, después de hoy, toda esperanza con Sasuke se había desvanecido, Karin ocupaba el lugar que yo ansié por mucho tiempo…

El camino a casa se me estaba haciendo muy largo, demasiado, las calles parecían interminable, ni siquiera por que el día era soleado podía sentirme feliz, ¿así era como debía sentirme?

Recorrí el largo pasillo para entrar a mi habitación, al llegar a casa ni siquiera tuve ánimos para saludar a mi mama, algo que parece le extraño un poco

Decidí pensar en otras cosas, tal vez la platicas que tuve con Hinata durante el transcurso del día o la impresión que me lleve al enterarme de que Itachi-kun era mi profesor de historia, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, cinco…seis años la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien pero me alegraba saber que había vuelto de América. Durante mis años de infancia, mucho antes de enamorarme de Sasuke, soñaba que Itachi era un príncipe, yo lo veía como tal, a Sasuke no por lo mismo de que éramos demasiado pequeños aun, para mi Itachi siempre había sido un príncipe, era gentil, amable y muy atento conmigo, ¿seguirá siendo igual? Sin saber cómo después de pensar un rato, me quede dormida, al menos me había distraído de aquello que quería olvidar

-Sakura te parece ir este fin de semana a la fiesta que Dara una de mis amigas en su casa?- La voz de Ino sonaba entusiasmada

-¿Qué? No, no si quieres ve tú, yo no creo estar de humor para una fiesta

-¡Pero será divertida!- De pronto su semblante cambio completamente- Además así podrás olvidarte de eso, Sakura no me gusta verte deprimida, ahora entiendo porque fue que decidí olvidar a Uchiha, quiero recuperar a mi enérgica frentona amiga ¿dónde quedo?

-Ino…-Estaba por protestar

-No Sakura, además quiero divertirme contigo después de todo, son contadas las ocasiones en las que estamos juntas, estar en institutos diferentes nos está alejando y no lo quiero ¡tú eres mi mejor amiga!- Sonreí ante esas palabras, era cierto además de Naruto y Sasuke, Ino era la otra persona que conocía de toda la vida, por influencia de sus padres ella se inscribió en el instituto "De la Arena" Di un largo suspiro

-Qué más da, además puede que sea divertido- Llegamos al parque del vecindario, nos sentamos en una banca, mientras mirábamos al frente, note que aquel parque estaba lleno de gente, que se divertía, niños corriendo, adultos conversando y parejas demostrándose su amor

Tiempo después las dos regresamos a nuestras respectivas casas, Ino prometió llamarme para acordar la hora en que nos encontraríamos, asentí, al llegar a casa, encontré a mi madre viendo tv entretenidamente a lado de mi padre, decidí no molestarlos y subir directamente a mi habitación, una vez que entre me tire en la cama estaba exhausta, además de que aún no había hecho los deberes de la escuela, un poco fastidiada tome mi mochila y comencé a hacerlos, tendría tiempo hasta la cena

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

-¿Una fiesta?- Le pregunte algo intrigado a Deidara

-Claro, además mis padres no estarán es la oportunidad, después de todo hace mucho no nos divertimos y mi hermana invito a casi todo su instituto

-No pensé que Miyabi siguiera siendo así de…impulsiva- Deidara rio ante mi comentario

-Lo sé, pero qué más da, es una oportunidad que no pienso desperdiciar

-No creo asistir, además, no quiero estar en una fiesta con impulsivos adolecentes bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana

-Eso me recuerda a nosotros a esa edad

-Lo sé y créeme que no me siento feliz de recordarlo

-Aun así Itachi nada te cuesta- Se levantó de la banca- Te esperare y si no vas iré por a tu casa si es posible, te sacare a rastras- Una gota de sudor bajo por mi sien sabía que Deidara no jugaba con eso, así que no me quedaba de otra más que asistir a la bendita fiesta, aunque pensándolo bien, aún faltaban algunos días para dicha fiesta, tal vez podría encontrar una excusa y evitar ir

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Un nuevo día en Konoha había llegado, antes de que se iluminara aquel lugar, había personas que comenzaban su jornada, ya fuera laboral o de cualquier otro tipo

Sakura aun permanecía dormida, su despertador no sonaba aun por lo que ni siquiera hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse

Por otro lado Itachi, apenas despertaba, dispuesto a darse un largo y relajante baño para despertar completamente y preparase para comenzar su día laboral, un poco adormilado aun, se dirigió a darse una ducha

Unas horas más tarde, el despertador de Sakura comenzó a sonar, por lo que sin más remedio la pelirrosa se levantó, dejando un gran bostezo para desperezarse, su largo cabello estaba echo un desastre por lo que a duras penas tubo que quitárselo de la cara, esto fastidio a Sakura siempre era lo mismo

En su camino al instituto, se encontró a Naruto, pero no quiso hablar con él y decidió adelantarse dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca, el gran edificio del instituto "De la hoja" se dejó ver pronto, Sakura estaba cada vez más cerca, a lo lejos diviso a Hinata que recién llegaba junto a Neji su primo, camino más apresurada aun para alcanzarla- ¡Hinata!- Con lo que por supuesto no contaba era que presisamente en el instante en el que llamo a si amiga tropezaría, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que se llevaría al tocar el pavimento, pero fue lo contrario, en lugar de eso, unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura antes de caer estrepitosamente, al abrir sus ojos, pudo sentir un cálido aliento cerca de su oreja

-Uf…Por poco y no llego a tiempo- Dijo una voz masculina que hizo a Sakura estremecer, después de ello, aquellos brazos estabilizaron bien a Sakura, la pelirrosa pronto pensó en agradecer más su agradecimiento se quedó en el aire al notar quien era su salvador

-Itachi-kun- Dijo un poco sorprendida, este le sonrió a Sakura amistosamente

-Hola Sakura…cuanto tiempo sin vernos…


End file.
